


The Sticking Place

by CaffieneKitty



Series: The Sticking Place/Unstuck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Dean Whump, Dean in Hell, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, POV Monster, Torture, dean's necklace, demons are nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find any grip you can and hang on tight to keep yourself from falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sticking Place

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A coda for 3X16. Structurally odd.... Kinda arty, maybe? POV weird deliberately. Might make no sense at all. Arg. POV mostly "Other"
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally poster May 20, 2008_

The way you stop the pain, in Hell, is letting go. We all let go, Dean.

These hooks? They aren't in your shoulder, in your side. Your shoulder's back there in the meat-world, where you left it, covered in Hell Hound drool. If it's there, then it can't be here, and therefore the pain can't be here because you have nothing to feel it with. You have no shoulder, Dean. Let it go.

These chains holding you immobile, motionless after your life of motion? Dangling you over the wide abyss? Are attached to wrists and ankles you only brought with you in your memory. Want to be free? Want to be released? Forget you ever had arms. Forget your legs. They aren't here, Dean. You don't need them here, they only hold you back. They confine you. Let them go.

The blood and bone and flesh you feel is a lie; a figment of your life. It's the cage that keeps you in a place of torment. Forget it was ever there. Let it go.

Forget your name. Forget you were ever human. Forget you were ever born. Be like us. Let it go. Let it all go.

And dangling at your non-existent throat, this bauble? This trinket? It doesn't exist. Not here. You left it back there too, where the Hound left your body, soaking in your heart's blood and your brother's tears. A silly childhood gift. It's nothing but a delusion here. Worthless, useless. It traps your soul in agony. Forget it ever existed. Let it-

And Dean said _"No."_


End file.
